A Magician's Rage
by IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt
Summary: Kaito was furious, no, no he wasn't, he was seething. In fact, he would go as far as to say he felt something akin to hate filling his heart. Somebody had gotten too big for their boots and had decided to start dictating who could and couldn't go to his heists. And that somebody crossed the line when he went after his detective.


Kaito was furious, no, no he wasn't, he was seething. In fact, he would go as far as to say he felt something akin to hate filling his heart.

Somebody had gotten too big for their boots and had decided to start dictating who could and couldn't go to _his _heists. _His _not the insufferable jackass's heist but _his _heist.

Now everybody knows thieves are possessive of what they viewed as theirs, so why a detective suddenly decided to ignore this possession was beyond him, but one of them had.

At first, he'd brushed it off. After all, everybody soon learnt who was really in charge here, but then the idiot went one step further. Now instead of just calling the shots at the heists he had begun to send officers home claiming they were no longer needed.

Kaito had been pissed when it had first happened, he kept on eye on the first officer to be sent home, making sure he was okay and wasn't hurt. The officer took it all in good spirit and was somewhat thankful to be relieved of his goo duty and set about working on the cases that had been piling up. At the rather pleasant reaction Kaito let it go, telling himself that it was hurting no one and allowed newer possibly funnier officers to join the motley crew.

It wasn't until his latest heist, did he decide that no, things could not be allowed to continue the way they had been.

* * *

Things had relatively normal at the start. He'd surprised the audience with his grand entrance, pissed the inspector off with his snark and dazzled anyone with a brain at his spectacular show. Despite the warm - or as warm as it could be, given he was surrounded by police- welcome, Kaito had the niggling feeling something wasn't right.

And low and behold when the game of cat and mouse truly began, he found the niche that had set his alarm bells running.

His darling Tantei-kun did not have his heart in the game. His movements, usually so precise and graceful where lethargic and half-hearted at best. The usual sarcasm and wit thrown at him was non-existent. For all intense and purpose the detective might as well not be here for all the effort he was showing.

And Kid _hated _it.

The teen flinched every time Kid opened his mouth, scared eyes looking, as if he was afraid of Kaitou saying something nasty to him.

Kid, as you've probably guessed, did not like this one bit. Every time it happened; he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach with a sickening twist.

It was almost as if the detective thought Kid was going to turn on him, hesitant to believe he had a place here, even though they had been chasing after one another for years. He wanted to know why his detective was suddenly acting like a jumpy cat that had been backed into a corner and couldn't move to lash out. If there was one word to sum up the detective's behaviour Kaito would have to say he was skittish.

He tried to think back to all he had done on the previous heist and the days leading up to this one. Racking his brain for any indicator as to why his attitude had changed, but he came up blank. If anything, the thief had been dropping hints he wanted to see the detective more and spend even more time with him, not less.

Had his eagerness to be close to the detective scared him off he wondered briefly before shaking his head. That couldn't be the cause, if it was Shinichi wouldn't still be hanging around, wouldn't stand nervously on the edge, waiting for the okay to come closer. He wouldn't be timid in making his feelings known if it had been something he'd done, so that only left one other option. Somebody else had to have made him question his place here. Only it couldn't be as the inspector and his men were too good a fellow to do something like that, completely forgetting that one member in the crew stood apart from them in that regard.

Whatever was wrong, he was going to get to the bottom of it. He couldn't allow his favourite detective to teeter on the edge of giving up his heists. He was too selfish to let him go now he had him in his sights. While he was thinking he inadvertently caught Shinichi's eye again and was floored by the look of pain in the eyes that had always sparkled. Instead of looking at him with a quiet fondness, all he could see in them was misery and fear. It was in that moment he silently vowed to visit his Tantei-kun later tonight to find out what was going on with him. Mark his words, he would get that smiling twinkle back if it was the last thing he did.

And true to word, four hours later he was standing outside his Tantei-kun's bedroom window, listening in like some stalker as he overheard him talking to the little Nee-Chan.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea I go to Kid Heists anymore" The detective announced sombrely into his phone, unaware of the audience he had.

"_What on earth has given you that idea?" _Ai's tiny voice asked down the line, the shock palpable even over the phone.

"Someone pointed out to me today that Kid was just humouring me. That really, I don't need to be there, and he'd be quite happy if I stopped coming all together" he told her sadly, eyes misting over as his throat tightened.

The thought of never going again, of never having the chance to match wits with such a keen mind and see those gorgeous indigo eyes bathed in moonlight filled him with such pain he found it hard to breath. He knew if he ever was to say goodbye, it would probably break his heart. Kid had become such a big thing in his life that he wasn't sure if saying goodbye to him would be like saying goodbye to a part of himself. He just couldn't do it. But if that's what Kid wanted then he would give him that, no matter how much it might break him. He didn't want to get in his way or become a bother. If Kid was to ask him to never return, he would respectfully throw in his hat and say farewell. Only problem is, he didn't know if that was what Kid wanted or if someone was pressing their own thoughts and opinions on him.

Ever since the altercation he'd felt like he was on a live wire, questioning the reaction of sincerity. Did Kid want him here? He knows he'd been hinted at them having a friendship outside of heists as well as something else but had that all been him trying to be nice? Following his no one gets hurt rule to the extreme. Making promises so the detectives' feelings didn't get hurt? He didn't like the sound of that, and he really hoped he was just over thinking things, but that doubt had been planted. And now the doubt was there, he found the foundation he stood upon in his belief of being welcome beginning to crumble.

Outside the window said mentioned thief held back a snarl. So somebody had said something to the teen. When he found out who he would rip them a new one for ever hurting his special person he swore to himself.

Now Kaito was a pacifist, he hated any type of confrontation, but this was one violent act he was more than happy to commit. He'd heard enough. Now he knew what he needed to look for he took off into the night, intent on watching tonight's surveillance footage to see who had gotten on his shit list.

"_That's stupid. Kid adores you. Believe me Kudo, if Kid didn't want you there, there would be no uncertainty, you would know you are unwelcome" _she stated in her no-nonsense ways making it hard for the teenager to refute her.

"I know. I just…I'm worried. I hadn't really thought about how Kid felt about me being there before. I want to know if he's having just as much fun as I am or if I'm just being selfish" He sighed, flopping back on his bed, covering his eyes with one arm.

"_It's pretty normal to feel that way. Its human nature to want to know if someone is happy in our company. Especially when you are crushing on said person" _she teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Now you're just being mean" he pouted, a reluctant smile flitting across his face at the familiar banter. Notably he didn't try to deny the crush on him. He'd long since accepted he had feelings for the illusive thief and Haibara, who had suspected all along, supported him in his endeavour to catch the magician's attention.

Her laugh travelled down the phone _"The only advice I can offer you is – and as cliché as this sounds- to follow your heart. You hadn't been worried or insecure in your friendship before someone brought it up, so chances are they were just jealous and are trying to drive a wedge between you. Do you honestly believe Kid wouldn't have come out right and said he didn't like spending time with you?" _she posed to him, falling serious once again.

"No" he murmured "Kid likes to joke and mess around but when it comes to something serious like feelings or friendships, he's pretty up front" he carried on, finally relaxing back into the bed. He still felt a little shaky on where they stood but having himself look at this logically had helped calm him quite a bit.

"_I thought so too" _she hummed, nodding satisfactory that he was finally applying logic to his mess of feelings.

"I think I will miss next month's heist though. If he comes to see me for missing it then I will know for definite that he wants me there" he decided, mind already set on the experiment.

"_Knowing Kid, he won't even wait for it to end. He'll probably come drag you there himself or send one of the officers to fetch you" _she pointed out, amusement colouring her tone as she imagined the scandal it would cause.

"You're probably right" he laughed "Either way it will be interesting to see. I think I will keep up with the news coverage on the heist, just to be safe" he told her thoughtfully.

"_Good idea" _the little scientist agreed around a yawn._ "Now get to bed detective geek. Didn't you know children need at least twelve hours sleep"_ she faux grouched.

"Why Haibara, is this you admitting to being child?" he grinned, hand falling away to reveal bright eyes.

She snorted "_I'm talking about you. Acting like prepubescent girl"_ she snarked, causing another ground of laughter.

"Touché Ai Touché" he giggled before calming down "Good night Ai, and thanks for listening to me" he smiled softly, eyes turning soft.

"Any time. Good night Shinichi. I'll see you tomorrow" she bid him goodnight before ringing off, leaving him and his thoughts alone.

**Meanwhile with Kid**

"Who the hell is an idiot and cruel enough to say that to someone? To make them doubt they belonged" Kaito snarled to himself, throwing off his suit, uncaring of where it landed, something extremely uncharacteristic of him.

It was his father's suit, the legacy had had passed onto him, something he showed great care to. But now it was the last thing on his mind. Wherever it landed he knew it would be safe, he didn't have a minuet to waste to put it on its stand. That could come later when he didn't feel like he would break something in his rage.

He plopped into his desk chair and booted his laptop up, tapping his fingers impatiently.

As soon as his home screen had loaded, he immediately logged in to his spy cam's and settled in to watch.

It didn't take him long to spot the perpetrator in the act, fists clenching as he saw exactly who it was Shinichi had talked to before the heist.

"That bastard!" he burst out, glowering at the screen, fists clenching until he heard his knuckles crack. There was no mistaking it, this was the man who had hurt his Shinichi. The detectives brief devastated expression as he walked away conformed it.

Quickly he rewound the spot, leaning in closer as he slowed the frame down, eagle eyes narrowing as he watched their lips closely, reading what was being said.

The bastard moved his head slightly, blocking his view of the lips causing Kaito to release another snarl before switching camera's, smirking when it became clear the smug fucker hadn't picked up on this one. Smirk turning soft when he saw Tantei-kun's eyes dart to it before returning to his conversational partner. Nothing got by him did it?

"Kudo, I have recently found that you share remarkable similar features to Kid. I have been informed on a number of occasions that he has impersonated you without using his typical tricks. I have therefore come to the decision that you have become a liability at the heists. I'm sure you can see how easy it is for kid to get in and away while wearing you face while you are here. Therefore, I must inform you not to return. You are no longer, wanted or needed here. And let's be honest here, Kid would find more enjoyment going against someone else for a change. Someone who poses a real challenge to him. So this shall be your last heist tonight, it is only fitting that you get to say your goodbyes" Kaito muttered under his breath in shock, repeating the very thing Shinichi had been faced with.

And worse still the teen took it! He accepted the lies and thanked him for telling him so and to allow him to see this one through! What the fuck!? How could Shinichi accept that?! To not question his motive or ask more in depth for him to provide his workings, throwing the fact Kid had done it to another number of other officers who had the same facial structure. No, his detective had been too polite and accepting. Not even allowing his heart to break until he was out of the public limelight.

It was official, this twats' days were numbered.

'_Hakuba Saguru'_ Kaito thought to himself, a sensation of true hate filling his heart '_It's time for you to go'_

* * *

A man in white descended into the room, gliding in like an avenging angel. He zeroed in on his target, releasing a furious growl as he bared his teeth. A sea of red clouding his vision as he swooped over to the blonde, grabbing him in a choke hold, staring him in the eye as he raised him up. The detective kicked out, pure panic washing across his pointed features, clawing at the hand holding him captive. A sharp snap resounded around the room as the man in white clicked his fingers, rope slithering up the withering body, tying his squirming ligaments.

His eyes swept around the room, narrowing when he didn't catch sight of who he was looking for, a righteous anger filling his being as he realised just how devastating those words had been to them. Making up his mind, Kid forcibly dragged the bound detective out the room, throwing him out of the entrance, watching him fall to the floor in front of the crowed with cold eyes. No one made a move to stop him, all frozen in fear from the pure rage emanating off the magician. A hush falling over the gathering at his unusual actions. Camera men filming the strange event.

Good, he wanted the world to see and learn that you never ever hurt what's his, but most of all he wanted the party that was harmed to see the problem had been dealt with and was more than welcome to return.

The bonds around the detective snapped allowing him to scramble free and up on to his feet, trying to march back in but Kid held fast, blocking the others way, pushing the detective back to the floor. The crowd gasped at his rough treatment, murmuring to one another.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Kid turned to address the audience, keeping the blonde in his line of vision. "I apologize for my unsightly display, but I assure you, it is necessary. For you see this _detective_" he spat the word like it was a poison in his mouth, pointing an accusing finger at the dishevelled blonde.

"Broke the one sacred rule I demanded when these heists first began. That one rule is that no one was to get hurt, whether that be physically, emotionally or mentally it didn't matter, the rule was simple. However, this lowly detective thought he was above the rule and hurt one of his own in an effort to try and have all the glory of catching me to himself."

He turned to the cowering blonde, a fire burning in his eyes "From here on fourth, Hakuba Saguru is no longer welcome at my heists. Should he try and admit entrance he will be forcibly removed in a painful manner. I will not tolerate those who will not abide by the rule I created. If any of you see him skulking around, you have my expressed permission to chase him out." He wore a vindictive smile on his face as the crowd turned on the teen with varying degrees of anger and disgust.

He turned his back on the British prick who thought it necessary to hurt his Shinichi, cape billowing in the wind as he addressed the officers in front of him "Let this be a lesson to you all, the next one to break the rule will face a severe punishment" a satisfied smirk gracing his lips as he saw them gulp in fear.

He moved to step forward but the sound of movement from behind had him whipping back round, grabbing the outstretched hand in a painful grip before flinging the fucker back.

"You can't do this Kid, you're a criminal and a criminal doesn't get to decide who works the case!" Hakuba growled, pushing himself back to his feet.

"You're wrong. I choose to send a heist notice's; I choose to inform you of my movements. I choose to hold the heists. None of it is your choice _detective_" he spat "I don't need to do all this, putting on a show, I could just steal my gems in peace, and you wouldn't even stand a chance of finding me. Dumping anonymous videos on the web for my adoring fans or releasing the time an hour before the event so the police have no time to set up anything. All of this" he waved his arms around "is a step I don't need to carry out my work and since I don't have to cater towards _you _I expect people to follow the stipulations, the _rules _I set out. So while I may have one rule known to the masses, there is another rule directed towards the officers who work the case, one that while remaining unspoken is still followed. _I choose who stays and who goes"_ he stepped forward mincingly.

"Ask the inspector, before you shoved your pompous nose in, I'd sent dozens of officers I didn't like or were no fun home. Officers who didn't want to be here as they had families to return to or hobbies to complete. I never sent someone home unless they wanted to be, or they caused problems like you are. I don't understand why you decided not to follow the rules. Everyone else doesn't seem to have a problem with them, in fact I'd go as far as to say they even enjoy and respect the rules, so why must you be different?" He snarled, face darkening.

"You're no closer to catching me then the Inspector. You are no more intelligent than me, you always fall for the same traps, I run circles around you every time we meet, you may pick up on things faster than most but that doesn't make you better than anyone else here." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his raging heart and murderous intentions.

"You're such a hypocrite, telling me I have no right in saying who comes to _my _heists, when not too long ago, you turned around and told a member of your own team that they weren't _wanted_ weren't _Needed._ That they would just cause problems if I disguised as them. Well news flash, I can look, sound and act like every single officer here" a puff of smoke surrounded him "Even you" A voice eerily similar to his spoke through the fog, before it cleared revealing an exact replica of himself standing in front of him.

"Get out of my sight, you are no longer _welcome, needed _or_ wanted _here" as his command rang out, two largely built men, packed with muscles stepped forward and grabbed an arm each and proceeded to drag the kicking and screaming detective away. The crowd cheering him on.

"And without further ado" he clapped "Let the heist begin!" he threw his arms out, doves flying out from him as the magic started and they soon lost themselves in the amazement of it all.

* * *

A few hours later saw him waiting on the roof top, watching as the inspector and his man chased the decoy he had set up. Smiling as his great audience cheered him on before slowly dispersing, returning to the comfort of their homes once more. He relaxed slightly, knowing it wouldn't be long before _His _detective came.

"You didn't have to do that for me Kid" A familiar voice spoke from behind; a slow smile worked its way across his face as he recognised the speaker.

"Of course, I did Tantei-Kun. That bastard hurt you and in doing so broke what equates to a law here. I wasn't going to let that go unavenged" he swore turning to face the other, trying to convey how serious he was.

"Thank you" Shinichi blushed, looking away shyly. He wasn't used to people sticking up for him, usually he was the one arguing his point alone.

"You're welcome" Kaito told him, voice warm and molten causing Shinichi to blush further. The detective cleared his throat, scuffing his shoe as he fidgeted, grasping on to anything to avoid further embarrassment.

"How did you know anyway?" He asked curiously, peaking at the magician from under his lashes.

"You were too stiff and unsure of yourself at the last heist. You kept looking at me like you were waiting for the other shoe to drop. It wasn't hard to go through the video feed and read his lips. I'm sorry he ever said that to you. It's not true, you are wanted and very much needed here." He told the detective sincerely.

"It's okay, it shook my foundation for a little while but then I realised I was being stupid, you would have told me out right if you didn't want me here and the inspector wouldn't have been quite about it either" Shinichi shrugged helplessly, not completely sure why he was trying to explain himself to Kid. Perhaps it was because he was still feeling a little vulnerable over the whole thing that he was opening up to the other.

"You know there will always be a place here for you, don't you? No matter what happens between us or what people say, you will always be welcome" he implored the detective, seeing the shadows of doubt still swimming in his eyes.

"Thank you" Shinichi whispered, feeling a lump form in his throat at the honesty of the statement, not knowing what else to say to the other. It was hard to explain why this was affecting him so strongly, but he was grateful for the unwavering belief that he was welcome.

Kaito just smiled at the detective, knowing what he was trying to say, after all, these meet ups were just as important to him as they are to the teen. He felt something shift in the air, like something was finally slotting in place and was only minutely surprised when he felt velvety soft lips caress his own.

He smirked lightly before taking control of the kiss and deepening it, enjoying the sigh of pleasure he got in return for his actions. He'd wondered how long it would take the detective to realise his own feelings and then work out they were reciprocated; he was pleased to see it hadn't taken the younger that long.

They exchanged soft kisses, getting braver with each one, steadily asking for more as he ran his tongue along the detective's bottom lip, begging for entrance, moaning happily when it was granted before plunging fourth, devouring the adorable mouth before him.

Eventually the need for air became non-negotiable and the burning of their lungs would no longer be ignored. Pulling away, Kaito rested his forehead against Shinichi's, eyes closed they gasped for air like a dying man. Their warm breaths mingling as besotted smiles spread across their faces. Tonight, marked the night of the beginning of their lives and Kaito couldn't wait to see what mischief they could stir up.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this. I was actually inspired by** **Let's Go Get Lost, written by ****Rikkamaru.****If you haven't read it, I highly recommend you go and check it out. I feel so bad for making Hakuba the bad guy since I actually like him and Shinichi together, but what can you do, he fit the roll to well. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you have a good day/night!**

**Dream xx**


End file.
